Analytical methods in use in clinical laboratories have been evaluated. New methods and instrumentation have been studied and effects of drugs on test values determined. The results from work conducted last year improved our knowledge about methodology for the determination of antibiotics, interference by cepha antibiotics with the determination of creatinine, theophiline, high-density lipoprotein cholesterol, uric acid and calibration and control materials.